Just a Little Crush
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Hoshi has a crush on Trip, but she's determined not to let it show... Will Hoshi crack? And how will Trip react? Now complete with PART12!!
1. Part 01

Just a Little Crush

By AnnaPhylactic

_______________________________________________

Disclaimer: Enterprise is not my baby, but here's what might happen if it was...

________________________________________________

__

Get a grip, Sato; you're on duty. Hoshi tried to control her thoughts as she strode into the engine room.

"You asked to see me, Commander?" she approached Comdr. Tucker as he stood at his console.

"Hoshi, yeah," Trip turned round and smiled at the ensign. "Our Comm link with the armoury has gone completely out of whack. Keeps translatin' everything Malcolm says inta Klingon. Could you take a look at it? Seems t'have got mixed up with the UT."

"Of course, Commander," Hoshi took over Trip's place at the console, accessing the Comm link programming. Trip, instead of moving on to another area, stayed where he was, standing just behind her shoulder. 

Hoshi tried to control her breathing. 

__

Concentrate. If you mess this up, he won't be very impressed will he?

"So, any sign of alien life up on the bridge?" Trip asked.

Hoshi, confused by what she was trying to do and the commander's voice just behind her ear, mumbled a reply without thinking.

"Err.. SubCommander T'Pol?"

Trip chuckled. "Well, I was kinda meaning _besides_ the crew…"

Hoshi blushed, realising what she'd said. _Good one_. "Yes, of course, sorry, Commander. We've detected a planetary system some distance away, but so far there's no sign of humanoid life."

"Ah well," Trip sighed, disappointed. "Luckily there's enough work to be getting on with in this old rust bucket until we find some. Speakin' of which, I should go and see Malcolm. How's the Comm looking?"

Hoshi shook her head, sure of herself this time. "You were right, there's some confusion with the UT. It's breaking into the Comm link in engineering. It looks fixable, it'll just take a few hours. I think you and the Lieutenant are just going to have to walk a bit more before then."

Trip grinned. "Lucky I need the exercise. Keep on it."

He touched her on the shoulder as he walked away, causing Hoshi to let out a long held breath once she was alone. _Honestly, stop being such a schoolgirl! It's just Trip, for heaven's sake! He's going to think you're a hopeless idiot if you can't even behave normally in front of him. Get a Trip…No! I mean Grip. Get a grip… _

-----------------------

"What exactly do you think's going to happen, Hoshi? Think about it! He commander, you ensign. It's doesn't work like that."

"I know," Hoshi groaned, as Elizabeth Cutler smiled at her. "That's the stupid part. I know nothing's going to happen - don't really want it to, but I still can't stop _thinking_ about it!"

They looked at each other, then both shrieked with laughter. 

"Well, you're not the only one, that's all I know," Cutler grinned. "The female quota on this crew went up 30% when Commander Tucker was assigned here."

"The female quota of the ship is thirty percent, you idiot."

"Exactly."

"Stop teasing me, Liz, you don't understand. Just because he's not a Denobulan! I expect mere _humans_ have no attraction for you anymore," Hoshi smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you!" Elizabeth threw a cushion at Hoshi's head. "The only reason I asked you for these lessons was because I thought you'd understand - given your current affliction," she added.

"And because I'm the only person on board besides from a certain doctor, who can speak any Denobulan."

"Well, that too," Cutler grinned. "Maybe that's your way into Commander Tucker's affections. You could offer to teach him exolinguistics?"

"Yeah, he'd probably ask me to teach him Vulcan."

Cutler snorted, "Don't worry, it wouldn't make any difference. T'Pol would never look at him in that way. She hates the smell of humans, remember?"

"Hasn't stopped her sticking around, has it?" Hoshi mused. "Something on board must appeal to her."

"I think it's the Captain," Cutler giggled. "They do have a lot of "private discussions" in his ready room."

Hoshi laughed too. "You're drunk,"

"Well so are you," Liz smiled back. "And we still haven't figured what to do about your little problem."

"Trip's not _that_ short," Hoshi mumbled as she stared into her empty wineglass, causing Cutler to erupt into giggles again.

"I suggest you try someone else. Someone easier… I know - Malcolm! He likes you, I know he does, he's always staring at you on the bridge."

"He is not!"

"He IS, Hoshi Sato. And he's only a Lieutenant, it wouldn't cause such a scandal."

"You know, it's nearly midnight and I don't think you've learnt three words of Denobulan today."

"But I've drunk more than three glasses of wine, which is just as good," Liz said, draining her glass. "And besides, I think I'm wasting my time with Phlox. He doesn't see me as a potential mate."

"Maybe you're not a compatible species… I wonder how you'd find that out?"

"I can think of a way," Cutler hiccuped. "Maybe I should suggest it - in the interests of exobiology."

"If you do, then I'll ask Commander Tucker if he wants private Vulcan lessons," Hoshi promised.

They both started laughing again, and this time couldn't stop. Then Cutler started doing Malcolm impressions, and Hoshi couldn't take it any more. It was only when Hoshi's neighbour started banging on the wall in protest that they quieted a little.

"Oh, Liz… stop," Hoshi struggled to get her breath back. "I won't be able to face him tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry, Hosh, as soon as Commander Tucker walks in, you'll forget Malcolm exists. Sweet dreams," she added wickedly, as she got up to leave.

More soon…. Stay tuned.f


	2. Part 02

Just a Little Crush

Part Two

Hoshi was having a bad morning. She had a monster of a hangover, and the minor problem she thought she had solved in engineering yesterday had become a ship wide problem today. Every time someone tried to use the Comm system, their words were translated into a myriad of alien languages. T'Pol's eyebrow had been working overtime on the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Captain, Sub-Commander. Every time I get one relay fixed, another one breaks - I can't figure it out," Hoshi apologised, after Trip's engineering report became a garbled message of three distinctly different alien languages.

"Efficient running of the ship depends upon a fully-operative communication system," T'Pol replied in her flat voice. "If the problem has become too large for you to deal with, obtain assistance."

The Captain looked up from his data pads, "You know, Hoshi, it really sounds like there's something wrong with the wiring," he said pleasantly. "Why don't you ask Trip to have a look at it with you?"

"Yes, Captain," Hoshi nodded politely. _If you say so, sir,_ she added privately. _Working alone with Trip? Maybe today won't turn out so bad after all…_

-------------------------

"Any better?" 

Hoshi tried the Comm again. A loud screech filled the corridor, piercing her eardrums. She hurriedly switched it off.

"No, I don't think so, sir," she called into the cramped panel Comdr. Tucker had crawled into.

Slowly, he squirmed his way back out, giving Hoshi a nice view of his - _No! I'm looking at the ceiling… yes the ceiling, interesting rivets…_

Trip stood up, dusting himself off. He saw Hoshi staring up at the bulkheads and followed her gaze.

"Something up there?" he asked.

Hoshi jumped, and blushed. "Er, no, no. I was just… thinking."

"I can't understand what's happening," Trip said, scratching his head. "We must've looked at every signal relay on this deck, but I can't find anything."

"You're certain the problem's on D deck?" Hoshi asked.

"The diagnostics we ran seemed pretty concrete, but there could've made a mistake I suppose…" Trip broke off as he noticed several crewmen cris-crossing at the end of the corridor.

"Must be end of shift already," he grinned at Hoshi. "Feel like giving up?"

Hoshi threw her tricorder onto the floor.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned back.

----------------------------

Chef had two slices of pie left and Hoshi and Trip grabbed them guiltlessly.

"So what do we do next?" Hoshi asked as she chewed, savouring the taste of the sugary pie after a long day.

"You're asking me?" Trip raised his eyebrows at her. "Who's the communications officer round here?"

"I think we've established this is an engineering problem, sir," Hoshi smiled sweetly.

Trip couldn't help grinning back; Hoshi's smiles were contagious.

"I guess we have, Ensign. Looks like we could be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future. We'll have to start checkin' the signal relays on every other deck now," Trip sighed, reaching for his glass of milk.

__

Mmm, could take weeks…

"The Captain won't be too happy that the Comm's still malfunctioning. In fact the only person who will be is Doctor Phlox. For some reason all the messages to sick bay are translated into Denobulan," Hoshi told him.

Trip gave a chuckle, then tapped the side of his head thoughtfully with his spoon. "You know we can still send visual data between decks without any trouble, and we could probably do without the UT for a few days. I say we should turn 'em both off till we get this sorted - the in-ship Comm system and the UT. It'd make our work a lot quicker. And who knows, with the UT offline, the Comm system may function as normal again. Probably we jest need to give the translator a few tweaks, and it'll stop givin' us trouble."

"A few tweaks?"

"That's an engineering term, Hosh, don't worry about it."

She laughed, and then sobered a little as she realised what turning off the UT implied.

"It'll make sending sub-space communications almost impossible," Hoshi grimaced. "All those alien languages to wade through. There can't be any away missions - not to inhabited planets, anyway. And if any first contact situations arise, I'll have to cope on my own. "

"I guess it's lucky that we have a talented exolingusitics expert on board then, ain't it?" Trip commented.

"Easy for you to say, commander, but I'm under enough pressure everyday even _with_ the UT for support, without it…" she broke off.

"First, call me Trip, okay Hoshi? We're off duty now. And second, if you're trying to make me doubt you - you're wastin' ya time. You're way past the stage of proving yourself here, Hoshi. We couldn't survive without you, and you know that. And I may be an engineer, but if I had to choose between havin' you or a damn computer with me on an alien planet, I'd choose you every time. We'll be fine for a couple a days."

Hoshi smiled at him. "Thank you, Trip, that's very kind of you to say that." _And can I just add that I think you're fantastic? _

"Jus' telling the truth, Hoshi. My momma taught me always to tell the truth."

Hoshi just blushed.

"Well hel-lo Hoshi, _Commander Tucker_," Liz Cutler came up behind Trip grinning madly at Hoshi.

"Crewman," Trip nodded politely. "Can you join us?"

Cutler's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Commander, no, I just couldn't possibly… " Hoshi, seeing Trip's frown of confusion, glared at her friend. _If he starts getting the wrong idea (the right idea I mean) - you're dead!_ "Err… What I mean is, I _can't_ join you. I'm, ah, I'm meeting Ensign Rorke in a few minutes, so I'll have to leave you two to it. To your discussion I mean. And your pie. Yeah, okay… so, enjoy!"

Liz Cutler hurried away from their table, but couldn't resist turning round and giving Hoshi a thumbs up, once she was out of Tucker's eye line.

Hoshi just shook her head.

"Is she always so…"

"Weird?" Hoshi supplied.

"Yeah," Trip laughed.

"Usually," Hoshi nodded. "And thanks for the pie, Commander, but I guess I should get going now. It's just been one of those days today."

"Sure, Hoshi, try and relax a little. And don't worry too much about the UT. The Captain has faith in you, and so do I. Hell, even T'Pol thinks you're indispensable."

"Thanks, Commander, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Hoshi, and I told you - off duty you call me Trip, okay?"

"Okay, Trip," Hoshi smiled. "Have a nice evening."

"See you tomorrow Hoshi, sweet dreams," he called out after her. 

Hoshi grinned stupidly to herself as she walked to the turbo lift. _No worries there_, she thought.

More coming soon…


	3. Part 03

Just a Little Crush

Part Three

Back on the bridge the next morning, Hoshi couldn't help noticing Malcolm was staring at her whenever she stole a glance in his direction. _Liz was right – he is staring at me, oh God, I don't know where to look. _Once or twice she actually happened to look and catch him in the eye, whereupon they both hurriedly looked away. After the third time it happened, Hoshi had to chastise herself. _Now he'll think _I_ like _him_. Maybe he's thought it all along. Ever since that time I had to find out his favourite food. But what'll I do if he really does like me? What should I do if he says something…? I can't say I like someone else, he might guess… oh god, this is complicated._

"Hoshi? You there?"

Hoshi suddenly realised she had been ignoring the captain.

"Oh! Sorry, Captain, what did you say?"

Jonathan Archer just smiled at his communications officer. "I said how is the Comm system coming along? Do you know how much longer we'll be without the UT?"

Hoshi looked down at her panel and did a few calculations. "I can't really say, Captain," she said slowly, checking her data. "Maybe within the next couple of days. Commander Tucker is using his engineering team to check the main circuitry, but we can't really say for sure yet."

"Keep working on it," Archer said. "Did you have any luck decoding that subspace message we received this morning?"

Hoshi shook her head. "Not yet, sir. I'm using nearly all other possibilities but without the UT, translating an unknown language in a few hours is impossible. I'll keep on it; but I can't make any promises."

Archer shook his head. "Do your best, but make the Comm system and getting the UT back online your top priority. I'd sure like to know what was in that message though."

The captain gave Hoshi a wistful smile then moved on to talk to T'Pol. Hoshi stared at the garbled message in front of her, but no matter how much she stared, it still didn't make any sense. She needed to concentrate. _Stop thinking about Trip! And now Malcolm… This is so stupid. If only I could figure out one word on this damn message I might be able to concentrate… Fat chance. _

--------------------------------

"You alright, Hoshi?"

"Hmm?" Hoshi looked up distractedly.

Trip glanced at her and straightened up from the panel he had been working.

"You've hardly said a word this afternoon, it's not like you."

Hoshi gave him a wry smile. "Is that a subtle way of telling me I talk too much?"

Trip looked at her earnestly. "Its more a commander's way of telling you I know somethin's botherin' you, isn't it, Hoshi?"

"It's nothing… okay, not _nothing_, but it's stupid – really. I shouldn't be brooding on it."

"On _what_, Ensign?"

Hoshi lowered her padd resignedly. "You're not going to let me wriggle out of this one, are you?"

"No chance," Trip smiled.

__

He has a really sweet smile, Hoshi thought. _Stop staring though or he'll think you're an idiot._

"We received a subspace message this morning. It originated from a nearby sector, from a race we've never met before. It could be an invitation or a warning or anything, but we don't know. I've been trying to translate it…"

"But without the UT I guess that's pretty difficult?" Trip surmised.

"Not difficult, _impossible_. I'll be lucky if I can translate two words before we leave their space."

"So what's botherin' you? We knew this would happen if we took the systems offline. You're doing your best – the Captain knows that."

"But it's so _frustrating_," Hoshi clenched her hands in exasperation, looking Trip square in the eye. "I know that that message makes sense to someone. It's got logic and reason, it follows grammatical rules. But I can't understand it. It means nothing to me, and I've no way of getting into it. I'm a linguist. It's my job to make sense of languages - but I'm stumped. I feel like I lost the use of my tongue or something… what?"

She stopped as she realised Trip was grinning at her. He shook his head and turned back to his work.

"Oh nothin', nothin'," he smiled to himself.

Hoshi walked over and hit him lightly on the arm.

"_What is it_?"

Trip looked up at her. "It's just funny that's all, to hear you talking like that." He smiled again. "I never thought our jobs had much in common, but what you're saying sure does sound familiar."

"I'm listening," Hoshi relaxed a little against the wall.

Trip continued to grin at her. "I remember shoutin' off at Captain Archer more times than I can mention about the warp drive and getting it working properly. It didn't make it any easier knowing that the Vulcan's were whizzin' happily back and forth between Vulcan at warp 6, either. Even now, I know there must be a way to get our engines to go above warp 5, but I'm damned if I know. Now _that's_ frustratin'."

"Okay, sounds like you know what I'm feeling," Hoshi nodded, smiling. "How do I get over it?"

Trip shrugged, and reached for his tricorder. "My advice is to get away from it. Unwind a little, take the night off. There's not much we can do about what we don't know. Might as well give ourselves a pat on the back for what we do, and remember," he nodded at Hoshi, "there's no human alive who knows more about alien languages than you."

Hoshi slid down the wall she leaned against so that she was crouching against it. She felt so tired, and a little confused, but she looked up at Trip pleasantly.

"Thank you, Commander," she said. _And can I just add that I'm feeling exhausted and frustrated and having you smile at me and cheer me up feels better than anything. In fact, I really _really_ want to make a move on you right now, but –_

"C'mon, Hoshi," Trip held out a hand for her and pulled her to her feet. "You're off duty as of now – that's an order."

Hoshi nodded, "I've got a nice bottle of Burgundy in my quarters calling my name," she laughed to herself.

"Sounds good," Trip said, glancing at her.

"Would you… would like to join me?" Hoshi said hurriedly. "I've got two glasses…"

Trip looked a little taken aback; Hoshi's brain kicked in a minute too late. _What have you done? Why did you just say that? He looks really strange, oh God…_

"Dah, er, well, I think one of us should finish up here really, not that I, no, um…. Another time, perhaps," Trip stuttered out. He took a big breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hoshi."

Hoshi shut her eyes and turned round. "Goodnight, Commander," she called, hurrying to the turbolift as fast as she could.


	4. Part 04

Part Four

"You asked him out?" Cutler asked incredulously. "You asked Commander Tucker out on a date?… I need another glass," she poured herself out another half glass of Hoshi's wine then downed it in one. "What did he say?"

Hoshi face, pressed into Elizabeth's pillow, made a groaning noise.

"Hey, Hoshi!" Liz rapped on the lump in the pillow. "I need information here!"

Hoshi pulled herself up, reaching for own glass. Taking a large gulp, she answered, "He just mumbled some excuse. He looked so awkward. I still can't believe I actually said it… What have I done? What's he going to think of me? I'll tell you what – he's going to think I'm the biggest idiot in Star Fleet. Oh God…"

Hoshi groaned again and rolled over. Looking over at Cutler, she saw that she was doubled up and shaking.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she called out.

Cutler looked up, she was laughing stupidly and she couldn't stop. Hoshi's now angry face, staring back at her, just made her giggle even more.

"Oh, Hosh, I'm so sorry, but don't you think this is even a _little bit_ funny?" She managed to say in-between spasms. "Look at you. You've been telling me for weeks how it's just a crush on Trip, that it's not going to affect anything you do. I didn't think there was a chance you'd say anything to him. Now you've gone and asked out Enterprise's Chief Engineer… God, his face must have been priceless…" Liz broke off for a minute to laugh even harder. "Some crush!"

Hoshi tried not to laugh too, but it was difficult. The whole situation _was_ ridiculous.

"You know, I'm only taking this from you because I know you're as pathetic as I am," she smiled.

Cutler shook her head. "We're both pathetic," she said. "Just look at the two of us, sitting here. All you've done is ask out a colleague you feel an attraction for. All I've done is try to get to know someone better. Yet we're made to feel like schoolgirls with crushes. We're successful, independent and damn well _attractive_ women. Why are we feeling like this?"

"I should never have asked Trip out," Hoshi said, sliding down onto the floor to sit by Elizabeth. "It's against the rules for him to go out with me – he couldn't have said yes even if he wanted to. I shouldn't have put him in that position."

"Phlox is just being a big fat Vulcan. He thinks poor little human critters can't cope with inter-species relationships. Or maybe he's just scared and can't admit it."

"I think the doctor has a point," Hoshi sighed, her speech beginning to slur a little. "Half of us can't even understand human-human relationships, let alone a human-alien one. It's got to be more complicated than just physical compatibility."

"Well I think Trip must be an alien for missing out on what's right under his nose," Liz said leaning her head on Hoshi's shoulder. "He's mad for passing on you, Hoshi. You got any more wine?"

Hoshi smiled and reached for a fresh bottle.

"And I think Phlox is a scaredy cat. Out of all the human women who could have fallen for him, he was damn lucky it was you. He must be crazy."

"Thanks, babe," Cutler grinned as she took a swig. Hoshi followed suit.

"We really are pathetic, aren't we, Liz?" she said.

-------------------------------------------------------

"May I join you, commander?"

"Sure, I'm getting a little too used to dining alone."

Phlox took the seat opposite Trip. He studied his face for a minute then casually asked, as he started on his food; "Would I be wrong in thinking you have something on your mind, Commander Tucker?"

Trip look up at the doctor. "No, you wouldn't."

Phlox chose his next words carefully, after all, he was used to the Chief Engineer being jovial, exasperated or outright angry, but rarely had the doctor seen him looking so depressed.

"If you're looking for someone to listen to you, I'd be happy to oblige. Though I must confess, we might need the use of the UT if it's an engineering problem."

Trip tried to smile a little. "If only it were. Nah, Doc, this one's much more in your line. Kind of what you'd call a heart condition. In fact I think I could do with a little of your optimism right now."

"Indeed?"

Trip took a deep breath. "Ya see, the problem's Hoshi."

"Ensign Sato?"

"She kinda…" Trip leaned in towards Phlox and lowered his voice, "well, she kinda asked me out today," he leant back. "And I turned her down."

"I see. And now you feel… that you may have _upset_ Hoshi with your refusal?"

"I had to refuse!" Trip defended himself. "How could I say yes? There's a reason Starfleet protocol forbids" he lowered his voice again for the next word, "_fraternisation._ It would be unprofessional. Not to mention what the Captain might say…"

"I've always thought Captain Archer to be a liberal-minded man," Phlox said evenly.

"But that's not the real problem," Trip sighed. He threw down his fork and it made a clanging noise against his plate. "The real problem is that if I actually wanted to say yes today. And if I had I would be sitting somewhere with a beautiful, intelligent woman enjoyin' myself and instead I'm sat here with you – no offence."

"None taken," Phlox gave a smile. 

"You think Hoshi was really upset?" Trip asked anxiously. "I mean, I wasn't really sure why she asked me. We've both been tired out tryin' to solve this Comm problem. I mean, maybe she doesn't like me that way. It could all be a misunderstanding."

Phlox cleared his throat. "From what I know of Ensign Sato, Commander, I don't believe her to be the type of person who 'accidently' makes advances to someone. In fact, I would suggest that if, as you say, she went so far as to _ask you out_, then it is highly likely that she is attracted to you."

Trip looked away and exhaled deeply. He scratched his head.

"You know, Doc, I really don't know if that makes me feel better or worse."


	5. Part 05

Part Five "So what are you saying, Doc?  You think I should go after Hoshi?"  Trip stared at the doctor across the bio bed.  Their conversation in the mess hall had continued back to sickbay. 

The doctor looked up from his diagnostics.  He smiled at Trip.

"Commander – it is obvious from your behaviour that you have some, unexplored feelings, for Ensign Sato, shall we say.  And it also seems apparent that you are finding the long-term effects of living in a closed environment confining.  Perhaps pursuing a relationship with Ensign Sato would help relieve some of those symptoms?"

Trip looked at Phlox.  "Now you're sounding like T'Pol.  You guys must really think humans are driven by sex."

"As a doctor I can tell you that all sexually-reproducing species are driven by sex – it's inbred, commander," Phlox smiled.  

"Well that's not what I want Hoshi for…  At least, what I mean is, I wouldn't go out with her just for _relief.  I wouldn't with any member of this crew.  Not to use her for a bit of fun – that's not why I'm here.  I like Hoshi for all the right reasons, I promise you."_

"But you don't believe you should develop a romantic relationship with her?"

"I'm not supposed to, Doc, that's the long and the short of it.  Hoshi's just a junior officer.  If she really does like me, it's my responsibility as the senior officer to… well, discourage her."

"Well, Commander, I must say, since working with humans I have become increasingly baffled by your mating rituals.  I can't pretend to understand them.  That you yourselves would make rules that forbid you from exploring your feelings seems… not in keeping with your relaxed attitudes towards other issues."

Trip looked up at Phlox wryly.  "Is it really all that different to you giving Elizabeth Cutler the brush off?"

For the first time Phlox looked a little embarrassed.  He looked down at his tricorder.  "That is a quite different situation.  Crewman Cutler and I are of different species; her feelings for me, such as they are, involve little understanding of my people.  Humans still have a lot to learn about Denobulans."

"Ya know, that's right," Trip realised.  "Ah've been servin' with you over a year and I know hardly anythin' about Denobulans.  Why is that?"

"We are a quiet race, Commander, and many of our customs are very different to your own.  And besides, I'm here to be your physician, not a teacher."

"And sometimes a counsellor, huh?  Well, thanks for listenin' to me, I 'preciate it."

"Does this mean you've decided what to do about Ensign Sato?"

Trip sighed.  "Yeah, I guess I have.  I'll see ya, Doc."

------------------

The following day, Hoshi was back on the bridge, trying to forget her behaviour the day before and still trying to puzzle out the subspace message they had received the day before.  She felt unbelievably embarrassed about what she had said to Trip, and she was hoping to avoid him for as long as possible.  If only she could get on with some work she'd feel better, but she was still stuck in the middle of nowhere.  She sighed.

"Still having problems, Hoshi?"  The Captain asked her, hearing her sigh.

"Yes, sir," she answered.  "In fact, I think things are getting worse."

Archer took pity on her.  She looked miserable.  "Hang in there, okay, we'll get there," he told her encouragingly.  Just then there was a beeping noise from the other side of the bridge.

"I'm receiving a message from engineering, Captain," Mayweather called out from his position at the conn.  

"What is it, Travis?"  Archer asked, looking up.

"Commander Tucker wants Hoshi down in engineering.  He says he's had a breakthrough."

"Great!"  Archer said enthusiastically.  "Hoshi?"

Yeah, great!  Just when I was thinking I couldn't feel any worse.  Now I have to face Trip in front of the entire engineering crew and I pretend I didn't just make a fool of myself asking him out.

Hoshi tried to smile at the captain and made her way to the turbo lift, trying not to notice Lt. Reed as he followed her with his yes.  But she was soon walking into main engineering, to greet a grinning Trip.

"Hey, Hoshi!  Good news!"

"You've fixed it?"

"Well, not quite," Trip confessed.  "But we've done the hard part.  And the Comm system should be back up within the hour."

"That's great, Commander.  But how did you do it?" Hoshi replied, a wave of relief rushing over her.  And at least Trip didn't seem to be acting any differently.

"Actually, it was something you said, Hoshi."     

"Me?  When did I..?"

"C'mere."  Trip led her over to a wall of engineering showing a schematic of the ship.  "Yer remember when we'd been working for hours yesterday, tryin' to fix one and not mess up the other?  You asked why the heck couldn't we just separate the two systems, the UT and the Comm?"

"Ye-es," Hoshi answered slowly.  She stared at the ship schematic.  "You've managed to do it?"

"Jest a bit a' rewiring," Trip answered confidently.  "The problem was the two systems use a lot of the same circuitry around the ship, so that the UT can function simultaneously with the Comm system.  The signal relays were gettin' overloaded, and the data was gettin' shifted around.  That's why everythin' started goin' haywire.  By seperatin' the two systems, we can bypass that problem.  It'll take some more work before they'll run happily alongside one another, but at least we can get one up and running while we're fixing the other," Trip turned to Hoshi smiling, pleased with himself.  "What d'ya think?"

Hoshi smiled back. "That's great, Commander, I didn't think it'd be possible to fix the problem so quickly."

"There's still work to be done on the UT, Ensign, but at least we can have in-ship communication again.  And don't forget, it was your idea, Hoshi, we'd still be scratching our heads if it wasn't for you."

"Well, I don't think that's entirely true, sir, but thank you."

"You deserve the credit, Hoshi; you were worrying about that thing like it was yer first born.  But," Trip gestured towards the warp core, "I know how that feels.  I'll let you give the captain the good news.  I'll speak to him myself when we get the Comm system up and running again."

"Thanks, Commander - I'll tell him it was all your hard work!"  Hoshi said, and she turned towards the turbo lift once more.

"Wait a sec, Hoshi," Trip waved to her.  "Could I have a word?"

He drew her over to an empty corner and checked none of his staff were within hearing distance.

"I just thought maybe we should talk about yesterday," he said, trying not to look her in the eye.

_Oh crap, Hoshi thought.  "Yes," she said._

"I just wanted to say, that I hope I didn't, well, you know, upset you or anything, turning you down last night," Trip said, trying to clear his throat as he spoke.

God, he looks so uncomfortable.  He must really not like me.

She waved a hand a dismissively.  "No, sir, not at all.  I understand – I shouldn't have asked you to join me last night.  I was just tired and… not thinking right.  I didn't… you see, I didn't mean anything by it, sir.  I should really be the one apologising."

She doesn't really like me after all.  Phlox was wrong.  God, what a fool I am, goin' on about her to the Doc' the whole a last night!  

"No, Hoshi, not at all.  It was just a misunderstandin'.  These things happen.  We should just forget about it.  I wouldn't like this to affect our friendship – I've really appreciated working with you the last few days."

"Thank you, Commander.  I'm pleased we got the Comm system up and running again."  _Why do I sound like that?  All polite and stiff?  He's going to think I'm upset because he said no.  (Oh who are you kidding – you are!)_

"I'm glad we spoke about this – cleared the air."  _Clear the air?  What am I saying?  Jeez, I don't think ah could feel more awkward._

"Have a good day, Commander," Hoshi gave Trip a small smile.

"Have a good one, Hoshi," Trip let her go.  They each went their separate ways.

_Damn, they both thought._


	6. Part 06

Part Six

--------------

"Try it again, Crewman," Trip instructed.

Liz Cutler tried the system again.  "No response," she told him.

Trip sighed and started fiddling underneath the console again.  

"Pretty bad luck you've been having lately, huh?" she said conversationally.  

"Sorry?"  Trip called out.

"I mean, we've only just got the Comm and the UT fixed again, now the bioanalysis computer's gone.  All in one week.  That's pretty bad luck, I'd say," she said.

"Welcome to my life," Trip grunted.  He pulled himself out from under the computer console.  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how much stuff breaks everyday around here.  Try it again."

Cutler pressed a button on the console.  She shook her head.  "Nothing."  

Trip walked over to the next console and started doing something.  Elizabeth looked across at him.  "You know, it's good how quickly you and Hoshi fixed the Comm.  You seemed to make a pretty good team."

Trip turned quickly round and looked at Liz.  "What exactly do you mean, Ensign?"

"Oh, nothing!" Cutler said hastily.  "Just that, well, Hoshi's told me about how she hates all the technical stuff in her job.  She thinks she's not very good at it.  -  The technical stuff I mean.  But she seemed to find it easier… working with you, Commander."

Trip looked at her very carefully, then turned back to his work.  "Hoshi doesn't need any hand holdin'," he said.  "It was her idea that got the thing fixed so fast."

"Like I said – a good team, Commander," Liz said, looking away.

They worked in silence for a while.  Elizabeth noticed that Trip kept fiddling.  Tapping his fingers, pulling his hair.  Pacing back and forwards.  She smiled to herself.

After a while, he started the conversation again.  "Do ya know Hoshi well, Liz?" he asked cautiously.

Cutler looked up from her work.  "A little," she replied.  "She's been giving me Deno- I mean, language lessons."

"She a good teacher?"

"Sure, the best.  No one like Hoshi.  But then, I'm not the only person on board that thinks so."

"Oh?"  

"No, sir.  Hoshi's certainly very well… _admired around here - and respected.  I know more than a few people who think so.  In particular, I could mention a certain __explosive lieutenant, who would probably like to see Hoshi a lieutenant too."    _

Trip was staring at her strangely.  "_Malcolm?  Well, well, well," he said flatly._

Liz felt a little worried now.  She was, after all, talking to the Chief Engineer.  It was too easy to forget when talking to the approachable Trip.  _I guess it's understandable Hoshi forgot herself and asked him out, she thought._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander," she said contritely, "Don't take any notice of me.  I'm talking way out of turn.  Sometimes my mouth likes to disconnect itself from my brain.  What can you do?"  She tried to laugh.  Somewhat unconvincingly she thought.  

"Don't worry about it, Ensign," Trip waved his hand dismissively but his face was still thoughtful.  "I've got ta get back ta engineering, but I've found the problem here.  I'll send someone over to finish it."

"Thank you, Commander," Liz called out as he walked away.  _Whoops!  Hoshi's going to kill me.    _

---------------------------------

Hoshi was finally feeling happier with herself.  T'Pol was satisfied now the Comm system was fully functional again, the Captain was pleased the UT was back online and Hoshi had been able to decipher the message they had received, which was in fact an invitation to an inter-species conference in their sector of space.  She herself was enjoying the prospect of being able to reply to the aliens' invitation in their own language.  And of course there was the added bonus of all the interaction with Trip she had had over the past few days.  _Never a bad thing, Hoshi mused.  __Maybe I should give the UT a few "tweaks" myself, see if I can get it to malfunction again… but no, I'd probably just make a fool of myself a second time.  __You'd have thought the major embarrassment of being knocked back would have cured this stupid crush.  She sighed deeply.  It was still as strong as ever._

"Hello, Hoshi - is anyone sitting here?"

Hoshi looked up in surprise, and with a little embarrassment, to see Malcolm Reed standing over her.

"Ah, er, no, Lieutenant, not at all, please - " she gestured to Malcolm to take the seat opposite.  He sat down quickly.

"One of chef's specials tonight?" he asked, nodding at Hoshi's plate.

Hoshi glanced at it.  She had hardly touched her food as yet, being content enough just to daydream.  

"Yes.  Looks good, doesn't it?" she answered congenially.

"A good 'ol steak always looks good to me," a familiar voice said from behind them.  "Can I join you two?"  Trip Tucker nodded at his colleagues as he took the last seat at the table.

"Not dining with the captain tonight, Trip?" Malcolm asked politely, through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"Captain's busy tonight," Trip smiled, "so I guess you guys'll just have to put up with me."

Hoshi smiled shyly at Trip.  Malcolm looked at his food.

"That is, if I'm not interrupting anything?" Trip asked carefully, looking from Hoshi to Malcolm.

"Oh no, Commander!" Hoshi answered immediately.  "Lt. Reed just joined me himself."

"Please," Malcolm said stiffly, indicating Trip should stay.  Trip relaxed into his chair comfortably.

"So, Hoshi – you manage to get that message translated?" he asked, with an air of making conversation.

Hoshi cleared her throat.  She felt a little self-concious, sandwiched as she was between Trip and Malcolm Reed.  "Yes, I did.  It was an invitation from an alien race in this sector.  It was lucky we got the UT repaired when we did, otherwise we could have missed a new first contact."

Trip smiled at her.   "Guess it's lucky we work well together," he nodded at her.

Hoshi really wished she wouldn't blush.  _Doesn't stop it happening though._

"In fact, we've been invited to an inter-planetary conference.  The captain was quite excited by it.  Looks like an away mission could be on the cards," Hoshi told both men.

"You know, Hoshi, I've been thinking we should get in some more phaser practise before the next away mission.  You can still be a little erratic," Malcolm turned to Hoshi.

"Oh, I think Hoshi can take care of herself pretty well," Trip answered for her, chewing on his steak.

Malcolm stared up at Trip.  

"Forgive me, Commander, but I believe crew safety and security is _my job on Enterprise.  And I believe Hoshi needs more expertise."_

 "Excuse me, don't I get a say in this?" Hoshi asked.

"Armoury to Lt. Reed," the Comm panel on the wall next to them beeped loudly into the conversation.

Sighing at the interruption, Malcolm got up and went to the panel.  "Lt. Reed here, go ahead,"

"Sir, we're having some problems with the canon diagnostics.  You said to contact you if - "

" - I'll be right there," Reed cut the crewman off.  He looked down at Trip and Hoshi.  "Excuse me," he said tightly, then left.

"Bye, Malcolm," Trip muttered.  Looking up he saw Hoshi picking nervously over her food.  He smiled at her rather stupidly.  "Just you an' me then," he said awkwardly.

Hoshi just nodded and smiled, trying not to make eye contact.


	7. Part 07

Part Seven

-----------------

"What are you giggling at?"

"I'm sorry!  It's just – your pronunciation… it's a little off," Hoshi smiled.

"Well, okay, next time I'll be testin' you on parts of the warp engine and we'll see how exact _you are," Trip grinned._

They smiled at each other.

_Did he just say "next time"?_

Trip glanced at his watch.

"Ah, damn, I've got an Engineering briefing in five minutes."

"Better get down there.  I'm guessing the boss needs to be there for that."

"Last time I checked," Trip agreed.  "Thanks for the company, Hoshi, I've enjoyed myself."

"Me too," she nodded.

"See ya,"

"Bye, Trip!"

He disappeared quickly.

_Oh.  My.  God._

_I have to find Liz!_

Hoshi bolted out of the room.

---------------------------------

She bumped into Liz – literally – in the corridor outside the Mess Hall.

"Oww!  Sorry, Liz!"

"I was just looking for you," Liz Cutler gripped Hoshi's arm.  "I really need to talk to you."

"I was looking for you too," Hoshi grinned.  "I _have to talk to you."_

"Let's go to your quarters," Liz suggested.

-----------------------------------

"You first," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, but you might not believe me.  You'll never guess who I had lunch with."

"Trip?" Cutler suggested.

"Oh.  How did you know?"  Hoshi asked puzzled.  "Did somebody say something?"

"No," her friend smiled.  "It's just obvious.  Who else would you be so excited about having lunch with?"

"God, I'm so transparent," Hoshi shook her head.

"Nah – it's sweet," Liz said consolingly.  "So what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, I guess.  We just talked," Hoshi laughed a little.  "He was trying to say all these words in Klingon and Denobulan and Vulcan.  _Really badly.  It was just nice you know – after my major embarrassment last week."_

"So after turning you down for a drink, you have a lunch date together.  That's logical."

"It wasn't a date," Hoshi argued.

"Sounds like a date.  Food, conversation, a table for two in the Mess Hall.  What would you call it?"

"Lunch?"

"Huh."

"Anyway, it wasn't just the two of us – at least not at first.  Malcolm Reed was with us."

Cutler's smile disappeared from her face.  _Uh oh.  "Malcolm?"_

"Ye-es.  Why are you looking like that?"

Deep breath.  "Well, you know I said I had to talk to you before?"

Hoshi nodded.

"It's kind of about Malcolm and… and Trip."

"Elizabeth?" Hoshi's voice was a warning.

"Look, don't get mad at me, I just let my mouth run away with me – "

"– What have you done?"

"Trip was helping me with the bioanalysis computer and we were talking.  He _asked me about you.  I don't really know how, but somehow I seemed to let on that Malcolm likes you."_

"You said what?" Hoshi asked angrily.  "Why?"

"I was trying to get Trip to react.  See if he really liked you!  If he did then he was bound to get jealous…  And it worked didn't it?  Straight away he went and had this great lunch with you."

Hoshi slumped down onto her chair.  "He probably only came over because I was sitting with Malcolm.  To see if there was anything going on between us."

"Oh, Hoshi, don't be so silly.  Why would he care, unless he cares?  If you see what I mean."

"Why did you say it anyway?  We don't even know if it's true if Malcolm likes me."

Elizabeth just looked at her.

"_We don't," Hoshi insisted.  "Just because you make jokes about it doesn't mean it's true!  Malcolm's never done anything to make me think he likes me."_

"Hoshi – you're just seeing what you want to see.  Trip's done nothing until today, in fact, that even remotely suggests he likes you, but all you can see is him.  Malcolm's been showing the signs for months, you're just too blind to see it."

"Am I?"

"Be realistic about this!  Even if Trip feels the same way about you nothing can come of it, you've said so yourself.  Not only would you be putting your position on the line – and his I might add – you'll be hurting another good friend in the process.  Malcolm."

Hoshi stood up, incredulous with Liz.  "I can't believe you're saying this to me, after everything you've said.  You encouraged me!  You did.  You even questioned Trip to find out how he feels!"

"I'm sorry about that, Hoshi, but it was just a bit of fun.  You're taking all of this way too seriously.  Is there honestly a future for you and Trip on board Enterprise?  It's fantastical!"  

"Unlike you still trailing round after Phlox like a puppy, after he's _told you he's not interested?  Maybe you're just jealous?"  Hoshi snapped._

Liz crossed her arms across her chest.  

"Excuse me?"

Hoshi closed her eyes for a moment.  _This isn't going right. She kept her voice deliberately calm._

"Look, I need to be back on the bridge.  I think we should leave this for now."  

"I agree," Liz said, her own voice emotionless.  _Nice pair of Vulcans we'd make, she thought._

"We'll talk later, at least, I think we should.  If that's okay?" Hoshi asked more softly.

"Sure," Cutler replied shortly.  "I should go too."

And she did go, leaving Hoshi alone in her quarters.  Hoshi slumped down by the window, feeling more depressed than she could have thought possible just a few minutes ago.

How did this happen?  How did she go from walking on air to possibly losing her closest friend on board?  Because of Trip, that's how.  Because of Trip, and Malcolm and Phlox and her stupid crush.

_I did it again, she thought to herself.  __Just when things start to look up, I go and put my foot in it again.  I can't believe what Liz just said, but she was trying to look out for me.  And who knows?  Maybe she's right.  Maybe it is stupid to think Trip and I have any type of future.  To think that he might like me enough to take things further, when all he's done is chat and be friendly…  But what if it isn't stupid?  What if he really does like me?  _

Hoshi stared out her window at the stars flying by.  She sighed deeply.

_I really don't have a clue what's going on, do I?_


	8. Part 08

Part Eight

------------------------

The planet was beautiful.  Hoshi breathed in its air as she stared out over the gardens surrounding the conference buildings.  It was dusk, and the twin suns were setting, casting a rich honeyed glow over everything.  It smelt sweet there.

The intergalactic conference was a success.  Captain Archer was enjoying himself no end, and Hoshi had come across so many alien languages she felt as if she were in a linguistic heaven.  Her head was filled with words day and night; the translator working continuously to define grammatical rules and verb conjugations.  Yes, work was very satisfying, but what about the rest?

"Hoshi?" a softly-spoken voice cut into her thoughts.

She turned around.  

"Hello, Trip," she smiled.

"I'm not interruptin' you?  You were standing real quietly there."

"No, it's fine.  I was just taking a break.  The captain and T'Pol were invited out to dinner by Ambassador Latekka."

"You weren't invited?"  

"No.  I've too much work to do here.  What about you?"

"Malcolm and I have been collecting engineering supplies in the next province.  We've only just got back.  I haven't seen the captain since yesterday.  How's the conference goin'?"

"Great.  But, I have to say, it's been a little boring at times."  She blushed a little at Trip's grin.  "What I should say, today they were mostly discussing flight regulations in this sector – oh it's interesting, seeing different alien races interact, but perhaps it's too… technical at times."

"Well, I have ta say, sittin' round a table for three days yackin' isn't exactly my idea of space travel."  Trip smiled, moving to lean over the balcony next to Hoshi.

"They have such a beautiful planet here," Hoshi said gently, looking about her appreciatively.  "I'd love to see a bit more of it.  What was it like in the Kat sector?"

"More industrial than round here – not quite so pretty.  Have you eaten yet?" he asked abruptly, turning to Hoshi.

She was a little surprised.

"Er, no, not yet."

Trip turned back to the garden.  "Malcolm said he was going to that restaurant in town, the one the Ambassador recommended."

"Did he?  I wouldn't know," Hoshi said.

"Maybe you'd want to go down there and join him?"  Trip said, asking the question cautiously.

Hoshi looked at him.  "No, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't?"

"No.  Trip – Commander, there is no reason for me to go down and join Malcolm Reed.  I realise that certain _crewmen may not think so, but I think- no, I'd __like- you to know, that I won't be joining him, tonight or any other night."_

Trip let out a sigh.  "Well, for some reason that makes me feel better."

"Oh?  Why?"  Hoshi asked.  Determined that for once she would follow her feelings and ask the questions she wanted to ask.  She knew there was _something between herself and Trip, and she was going to find out exactly what – once and for all._

Trip seemed a little stuck for words.  He fumbled around a bit for an answer before saying; 

"I guess, because maybe I'd like you to have dinner with me instead tonight."

"Are you asking me out?" Hoshi asked disbelievingly, looking at Trip very carefully.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked wistfully, seeing her face.  "Or maybe I've just made a massive fool of myself here."

Hoshi paused, thrilled to the bone, but enjoying the opportunity to toy with the chief engineer for a few minutes.  

"We-ell, it _is kind of a turn-around," she said playfully.  "After all, when I invited you for a drink the other week you were pretty quick to turn me down."_

Trip, sensing Hoshi wasn't being too serious, hid a grin.  

"I wanted to say yes to you, Hosh," he told her.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't really know right now," he gazed at her.  "Right now you seem like something I could never turn away."

Hoshi looked passed them at the setting suns.  Her playful mood shrunk away.  

"Maybe it's just this place," she sighed.   "A beautiful sunset on an alien planet.  Tomorrow we'll be back on Enterprise.  You might not like me so much then."

Trip spoke seriously now.  

"I've always liked you, Hoshi, and I did want to say yes to you when you invited me for a drink, but I was worried… worried that you didn't mean it, worried that you did.  Ya see, I thought I liked you more'n I should.  More than you liked me…"

"No, you don't, Trip."

"Nah, Hoshi, I don't think you understand me – "

"- I do," she said quickly, walking up to him.  "I do understand you… You don't feel more because I feel the same.  I just, tried to hide it – _not very well at times – because I didn't think I stood a chance."_

Trip moved a step closer.

"Honestly?"

Hoshi said nothing, but her eyes said plenty.  Trip was nearly lost.

"Hoshi?" he murmured.  "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He took another step towards her.

Then a communicator bleeped loudly between them.

"Archer to Tucker.  Are you there, Trip?"

"Ah, _damn!"_

Trip moved away from Hoshi and flipped open his communicator.  He took a deep breath.

"Go ahead, Cap'n."

"Trip!  Where are you?"  The Captain's jovial voice came out loudly in the night air.  

"I'm back at the conference buildin', sir, with Hoshi."

"Great!  You and Malcolm get those supplies?"

"Yes, sir.  No problems at all."

"Well done, Trip, now I want you to get over here.  T'Pol and I are having an incredible meal here with the ambassador and it's not fair you should miss out.  You don't have any plans, do you?"

Trip looked over at Hoshi.  She was looking very interested in her feet.  He turned his back on her slightly as he made his reply.

"Actually Captain, I was just about to eat here, if you don't mind.  I'm starvin'."

There was a pause. 

"No, no, Trip, that's fine.  How about you join us later?  I know we'd all like to hear about your visit to the Kat province."

"Understood, sir, I'd be happy to give you a report.  I'll see you later - Tucker out."

He closed his communicator.  He turned back to face Hoshi.  She was staring at him in surprise.

"I thought you were going to cancel on me," she said, smiling a little.

He just winked at her.  "C'mon," he whispered, holding out his hand.

________________________________________________________________


	9. Part 09

Part Nine

--------------

"It looks okay."

"It's blue!"

"Think of it as candy," Hoshi suggested.

"What do you think it tastes like?" Trip prodded his food suspiciously.

"Only one way to find out," she smiled.

Trip nodded.  "To go boldly where no man has gone before, in a mouthful, – here goes."

He took a bite.  Hoshi watched interestedly as Trip chewed.  He swallowed.  He took a gulp of his drink.

"It's quite good," he said, screwing his face up a little.

"Really?" Hoshi asked.

"Nah – it's horrible," Trip laughed.  "But I didn't want you to think I don't have an open mind.  How's yours?"

"Delicious," Hoshi grinned.  "Sorry."

"Maybe I should'a gone with the captain after all," Trip teased.  "Sounds like the ambassador's food was fantastic."

Hoshi put her fork down.  "Well, I'm very glad you didn't.  I've enjoyed myself this evening."

"Me too," Trip smiled.  "Kinda makes up for turnin' you down the other week.  The Doc'll be pleased - nearly chewed his ear off moanin' to him about it."

"To Phlox?" Hoshi asked, surprised.

"Yeah.  Thought he might understand me predicament.  Anyway, that doesn't really matter now.  We're both here – that's what matters."

"Well, something must have made you say no before," Hoshi reasoned.

"Yeah, I told you, I was worried."

"Scared even?"

The corner of Trip's mouth turned up a little bit.  "Okay, this isn't somethin' I admit to very often, but yeah, maybe I was a little scared."

"So what's changed?" Hoshi asked seriously.  "Other than the fact that _you asked __me out this time, what's different?"_

"Are you always this difficult on a date?"

"Don't answer a question with a question.  Tell me."

Trip sighed.  "Maybe I realised that if I really liked you, I had to do something about it before someone else did."

"Someone else," Hoshi repeated slowly.  "Someone like Malcolm you mean?"

"His name may have crossed my mind," Trip said airily.  "Among others…"

Hoshi stared.  "_Others?  What others?"_

"Oh plenty… half the crew are besotted with you, Hoshi – Liz Cutler told me so.  Malcolm, Travis, Phlox, hell, maybe even the captain!"

Hoshi batted Trip on the arm.  "She did _not say that!"_

He grinned evilly at her.  "Oh yeah?"

"Charles Tucker, tell me the truth right now!"

Trip surrendered.  "Of course she didn't.  She didn't even mention Malcolm by name.  But I'm tellin' the truth when I say she got me thinkin'.  I've had two jolts to the head recently – one from you when you asked me out, and one from Liz when she made me realise just how desirable you are.  And you are damn cute when you blush," he added, smiling at her reddened cheeks.

"Jolts to the head?"

"Yeah, jolts that made me realise what was really goin' on in that thick ol' brain stem of mine.  That I like you, Hoshi, and I want to get to know you better."

Hoshi smiled at him.  

"Well, if that's all it took, I'm not doing too badly so far," she said.

"That's your answer?" Trip was incredulous.  "I pour my heart out and that's yer answer?"

Hoshi gave him a rich, Mona Lisa-smile.  

"Just keep talking," she said.

-------------------------

They were strolling through the large gardens surrounding the city.  

"The sky's incredible here.  Even at night.  It looks purple rather than black doesn't it?" Hoshi whispered, as if she might disturb the stars by talking louder.

"That's the environmental shield," Trip replied automatically.  "The gases they use react together and –" he caught sight of Hoshi's face.  "You don't really care right now, do you?"

Hoshi smiled sweetly.  

"I don't mind.  That sort of thing really interests you, doesn't it?"

Trip shrugged.  

"I guess I just like to know how stuff works.  You don't?"

"Sometimes, but then other times I just like to believe there's still a little magic in the universe," Hoshi said dreamily, "instead of just chemistry and equations."

"I get the same feelin' every time I hear T'Pol talkin' about a spatial anomaly."

Hoshi laughed.

Trip stared up at the stars overhead.

"There's plenty of magic up there, Hoshi, and we'll be the first humans to see it.  That's a romantic notion whatever way you look at it."

They stopped walking.  Hoshi glanced at her watch.  

"It's pretty late.  Didn't you have to go and give the Captain your report?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should – you guys got a long day tomorrow?"

"Intergalactic conference agenda: Discussion of Sector Regulations 150 – 275," Hoshi grimaced.

"Sounds great, shame I've got to be back on the ship cleanin' the warp coils, or I'd love to join in."

"It's hard to say which sounds like more fun."

They smiled at each other.  

For a long time.  

"Well, goodnight, Commander," Hoshi said at last.

"Goodnight, Ensign, thanks for a great evenin'"

He leaned to kiss her on the cheek.  His face stayed close to her and looked into her dark eyes.  They answered his unspoken question.

He leaned in to kiss her properly, feeling her respond immediately; one hand snaking up to stroke his cheek, his hand going to clasp her waist.  Her mouth so soft and sweet on his.  

They slowly drew apart, Trip keeping her hand in his and fiddling with her fingers.  

"Goodnight, Hoshi," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Trip." 

-------------------------------  

Trip rang the door chime of the Captain's quarters.

"Come in,"

Jonathan Archer was busy playing with his dog Porthos when Trip entered the room.

"Where have you been, Trip?" Archer asked mildly.  "We were expecting you at the ambassador's."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sir, time got away from me tonight."

Jonathan looked at his chief engineer curiously.  "That's not like you, Trip.  Not on an away mission."

Trip crossed his arms.  "No, well, I thought you could manage without me just this once."

Archer raised his eyebrows.  "Somehow T'Pol and managed to cope on our own," he deadpanned.  "What happened to you?  Did you get a better offer or something?"

"Somethin' like that," Trip nodded.  "Cap'n, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of Hoshi?"

Archer looked up at Trip in surprise.  "Hoshi?  Well, I think she's great, why?"

"Ah've been spending a bit of time with her lately – you know, working on the translator and everythin'.  You know, she's a real asset to the ship."

"Yes," Archer said slowly, "I do know.  I was the one that requested her for Enterprise.  She was the only person who could have done the job."  He looked at Trip strangely.

Trip clapped his hands together.

"Well, I just wanted to remind ya, that's all.  I'll be goin' now, if you don't mind leavin' that report till mornin'.  I'm pretty tired."

Trip rose to leave but Jon got up with him.

"Trip?" he asked warningly.

Trip turned round.  "Yes, sir?" he asked innocently.

"Where did you have dinner tonight?

"Listen, Cap'n, don't get the wrong idea…"

"Where, Commander?"  Jonathan insisted.

"In a restaurant with Hoshi," Trip admitted after a pause.

Archer paced a few steps about his cabin.

"Trip, listen, I'm sure I don't have to remind you about Star Fleet protocol –"

"- Cap'n please…"

Jon held up a hand in surrender. 

"Just be careful, okay?  _Both of you?" _

Trip looked at Archer for a long moment, as if he wanted to say more, then merely nodded.  

"Goodnight, Trip," Archer called out.

"Goodnight, sir."


	10. Part 10

Part Ten

----------------  
  


_A/N:  Er, there is an end in sight, although it might not seem like it.  (Just to warn you, in case it suddenly stops!)_

_____________________________________________________________

The following day, Trip entered the mess hall whistling.  He grabbed a plate of food quickly and sat down at an empty table.  

Phlox, following him in, went to sit next to the engineer.

"Ah!  You certainly seem much happier today, Commander," Phlox noted cheerfully.

Trip looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am, Doc."

"Mmm, are you finding the planet agreeable?  I must say, I find the Raza a most amenable species, and their medical techniques are most fascinating."

"Well, they're certainly a friendly bunch 'a aliens – I'll give 'em that," Trip agreed.

"But not, perhaps, the reason for your raised spirits?" the doctor guessed.

"Ah, well, not entirely, perhaps," Trip allowed; although his smile to himself as looked away told Phlox much more.

"Would I be wrong in assuming it has something to do with a certain _ensign we were discussing last week?" he asked._

"Maybe," Trip grinned.

"Then you've resolved your moral dilemma?" the doctor asked.

A frown spread briefly across Trip's features.  "Not exactly," he said.  "Let's just say it's better if things are kept quiet for now."  

"Ah, well, I have always made it a point to be the sole of discretion, Commander.

"Well good, I'll be countin' on that."

------------------------------------

Hoshi found Liz in sickbay, storing some samples.

"Hey," she greeted her carefully.

Cutler stood up and looked Hoshi over.  "Oh, hello," she replied.

"Can we talk, have you got time?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, I was pretty busy trailing around after Phlox, as it happens," she said sharply.

Hoshi looked around the sickbay.

"He's not here, Hoshi, don't worry.  What do you want exactly?"

Hoshi took another step towards Elizabeth.

"I wanted us to talk.  I want to apologise to you, Liz, I feel awful about what happened the other day.  I'm really sorry."  

"We were both angry.  I said some pretty harsh things too, and I apologise for how I spoke to you, but I stand-by what I said, Hoshi."

"You think I've no future with Trip?"

"Yes.  But you obviously don't agree with me.  Your face is amazingly transparent."

"What if I told you we had dinner together last night?" Hoshi asked.

Cutler's eyes widened a little.  "It doesn't change my opinion."

"Why?  What have you got against the two of us together, you were the one that told me he cares about me.  You even tried to make him jealous talking about Malcolm!  Why did you do that if you're against anything happening between us?"

"Oh, Hoshi," Liz sank onto a stool and gestured to Hoshi to take one too.  "I believe Trip likes you, I know you like him.  You could have a bit of fun together, but we're on a self-contained star ship in the middle of deep space, for heaven's sake!  What's going to happen when it's all over?  He'll still be your commanding officer, it'll be _so awkward, Hoshi."  Liz said sadly._

"Maybe it won't end as quickly as you seem to think it will," Hoshi reasoned.

Cutler shook her head.  "Trip Tucker's a womaniser, Hoshi, you know he is.  There's no way he's looking for a serious relationship with you."

"No!  He's not like that, Liz, please!"

"Hosh, within a few weeks of us leaving Earth he was pregnant by some alien engineer!"

"Oh, come on!  You can't blame _him for that!"_

"Oh really?  Would you have felt the same way if you two were together at the time?"

"Well - we weren't."

"Next time, you might be."

"Don't, Liz, just don't."

"Look, Hoshi," Liz came over and put her hands on Hoshi's arms.  "You're my friend and I care about you.  Have fun with Trip if that's what you want – you deserve it – but don't make it into more than it is.  Because I can guarantee you he won't."

"Won't I?"

Liz spun round and Hoshi stood up quickly as they saw Trip behind them.  He had just entered the sickbay.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Liz said, dying inside.  "I didn't realise you were there."

"No, I see that," Trip said.  "I didn't know you were back on board, Hoshi."  He looked at her.

"The conference adjourned for the day.  The captain's still down on the planet," she told him.  "I took the opportunity to get back to Enterprise."

"The Doc asked me to look at the bio scanner but I think I'll come back later," Trip told them, glancing back at Liz and her pile of work.  "You got time for a word?"

He walked out and Hoshi started to follow him.  She glanced back anxiously at Cutler.  She had gone noisily back to her work, slamming boxes back onto shelves.

"I'll explain," Hoshi promised.

"Don't bother," Liz called out.  _There goes promotion for the next ten years._

---------------------------------

Hoshi caught up with Trip in the corridor.

"Don't be angry, Trip," she said hastily, "we were just talking.  Liz was just being a little over-protective of me."

He didn't reply, so she followed him into the turbo lift.

Suddenly, he turned to her. 

"Is that what people really think of me?" he asked.

"No!  Of course not!  Well, except Liz perhaps…" Hoshi tailed off.  

"You know, I work hard on this ship!  I work closely with my team.  I know the first names of everybody on the crew.  I know who's married and who isn't.  I know what everybody's specialty is.  And all this time they've been lookin' at me as some kinda… lothario in a uniform!"

"No they haven't, Trip," Hoshi said soothingly.

"I thought I had respect on Enterprise."

"You do," Hoshi placated.

"Did you hear anythin' Liz Cutler just said in there?" Trip exploded.  "_She doesn't!  Prob'bly half the crew don't!  And for all I know, maybe you believe all that stuff in there too!"_

"Trip, Liz_ does respect you, listen to me," she turned him to face her.  "Of course she does, and so do I.  You're her commanding officer, and she knows as well as everybody else on board knows that you're the best engineer Enterprise could have.  She likes you because you're fair, because you listen to people, and you called them by their names instead of their rank.  Everybody likes you.  But she doesn't __know you, Trip.  People like to gossip and people like to talk, and on a ship like this they talk to each other.  Maybe Liz does believe a few rumours she's heard about you.  It doesn't mean that __I believe them.  And isn't that was really matters?"_

Trip caught her hand and caressed it.  

"You honestly don't believe any of that stuff?  Especially about the pregnancy thing, 'cos I'm tellin' you I didn't know-"

"Trip!" Hoshi put a finger over his mouth.  "It's okay, I believe you."

He moved her finger.  "And this isn't just a fling for me, I promise you that."

"Well, what is it then?" Hoshi asked, a little confused now he had both of her hands trapped.

He smiled at her sweetly.  

"The start 'a something," he whispered, leaning into kiss her.

The turbo lift doors opened and Trip and Hoshi sprung apart.   Trip took a glance and saw no one outside.

"Where are we?" Hoshi asked.

"Engineerin'," Trip said.

"Oh…  I don't need to be here," she said, a little confused.

Trip smiled.  

"Well, if you've finished having your ego stroked, I'll get back to my work." Hoshi reached for the right level on the panel.

Trip stepped out the lift.  

"Well you're damn good at it," he smiled.

"What?"

"Ego-strokin'," he grinned.

She pushed the button.  

"Goodbye, Trip."

"Wait!" he put a hand in against the door so that it opened again.  "Are you free tonight?"

"Let me see… I'll let you know," she smiled, shutting the door again.

Trip let her go, smiling to himself.


	11. Part 11

Part Eleven

-----------------

_Some days later_

Trip reached for a spanner and started tightening the washer.

"Ya know, this feels kinda weak," he called out.  "You might end up- "

Crack!  The washer broke and water started shooting out of the pipe.  Trip grabbed a rag and stuffed it into the gap.

"-Havin' more problems with it," he finished, glancing up at Hoshi.  

She handed him a towel and peered into the cavity behind her sink.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked doubtfully.

Trip dried himself off with one hand, the other still stopping the gap in the water pipe.  "Well, if you think I'm doin' such a bad job you could always call Maintenance."

"Why should I?  You broke it!"

"I did not break it," Trip argued.  "It broke _itself while I was usin' it."_

"Well that's a lot different,"

Trip wagged a finger at her.  "Don't get cheeky with me, Ensign or I might just take my hand away from this pipe here.  You know the Cap'n always wanted a swimming pool on board."

Hoshi just smiled at him and stood up.  "How exactly are you going to fix the leak if you can't move your hand away?"

Trip looked from himself to the pipe to his tool box.  

"Maybe I should get one of the boys from engineerin' down here."

"Uh huh," Hoshi agreed.  "But don't you think they might wonder what you're doing here, in my quarters, in civvies, at this time of night?" 

"It's none 'a their damn business!" Trip told her.  "Can you hold this while I call 'em?"

"Yes, Commander," she said smoothly.

"Don't start with me, Hoshi," he grinned at her, making his way to her communicator.  "Tucker to Engineerin'," he spoke into it.

"Go ahead, sir," he heard Hess reply.

"We've got a small problem up on E deck, Lieutenant, can you send someone up right away?  Ensign Sato's quarters."

"I'm sorry – where, sir?"

"Hoshi Sato's quarters.  E Deck."

There was a noticeable pause.

"Er, yes, sir – Ballard's on his way."

"Thank you," Trip cut her off.  He stared at Hoshi.  "Well, I think we made _her night."_

Hoshi didn't respond straight away.

"My hands going numb," she said at last.  

Trip moved over to help her.

----------------------------

"I think I've patched things up okay, Ensign, Commander," Crewman Ballard announced.  "But I'd get on to Maintenance first thing in the morning.  Plumbing's not really my strong suit," he smiled.

"Well, it seems you and the Commander have something in common," Hoshi smiled back.  Trip rolled his eyes.

Ballard went to pack up his things.  

"Strange how these things always seem to happen at the worst times," he chattered.  "My shower went last week when I was on early shift.  And here you are, Ensign, late at night, with guests round and all –"

"Ah, that's enough, Crewman," Trip cut him off.  "I think you should be getting' back to Engineerin', don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Ballard replied, trying to hide a smile.  

"And, Robert?" 

"Yes, sir?"

"Just 'cos you're on the night shift doesn't mean I want you guys slackin' off down there.  There's no time for gossipin', you hear me?  I want all of those system relays replaced by 0900."

"Yes, sir," Ballard replied, less jovially.  "Goodnight, Ensign."

-------------------------------

"Trip?  You dried off a little since last night?"  Archer asked, handing Trip a cup of coffee.

"Oh, you heard about that?"

Archer smiled.  "Ensign Ballard came to my quarters too last night."

"Did he?  I take it he didn't keep his mouth shut?  S'pect the whole crew's gossipin' about us by now."

"I suggested that he kept certain things to himself, a small amount of discretion not being too harmful to a Star Fleet officer, but all the same, I think it might be better if you were to stay out of Hoshi's quarters when you're off duty."

"Well, with all due respect, Cap'n, I don't think that's any of your business," Trip said, surprised.

Archer looked up.  "Are we going to have a problem here, Trip?" he asked.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you're askin' me to do," Trip answered carefully.

"And that really depends on what you're already doing," Archer said curiously.  "This is more serious that I thought, isn't it?"

Trip looked at his captain carefully.  "I think so," he admitted.  

"Well," Jonathan let out a deep breath.  "Well!"

"You already said that," Trip told him.

"You think this thing with Hoshi is going somewhere?" Jon asked seriously.

"I don't know, Cap'n, not for sure.  But right now I can't see any reason why not."

"Can't you?  I can think of a couple," Archer said, almost under his breath.  But he looked up at Trip and smiled.  "But, if you can keep things… _discreet, then I'm happy to let you keep your business… your business.  Is that okay with you?"_

"I can live with that," Trip nodded.  "Thank you, Cap'n,"

"You're welcome, Trip."

----------------------------

"Hoshi!  Come join us," Travis Mayweather called out across the Mess Hall.  Hoshi, seeing Travis and Ensign Suzie Green sitting together, smiled at the pair and went to join them.

"Hi, guys, good lunch today?"

"Good as ever," Travis smiled.  "You're late though."

Hoshi rolled her eyes.  "Oh, T'Pol had me doing endless diagnostics on the translator this morning.  She felt there must have been a malfunction after she insulted that customs officer at the conference last week."

"But she really insulted him, right?" Suzie asked eagerly.  "Please tell me she made a mistake!"

"Sorry," Hoshi smiled.  "You can't blame T'Pol – or the translator as it happens.  Turns out he was from a very patriarchal race -  he didn't really care for _any female treating him as an equal.  Luckily the captain decided to fill us in on that fact after the __third diagnostic.  You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say the captain was teasing the sub-commander."_

Travis looked up at Hoshi.  "Well, we've both spent enough time on the bridge to know _that wouldn't happen," he drawled.  Hoshi smiled.  _

"You know, I reckon that custom's guy would've done okay here on Enterprise," Suzie mused.  "I mean, we're not a million miles away from a patriarchal society ourselves here."

"Hey!  Enterprise isn't all that bad!" Travis appealed.

"Isn't it?" Hoshi asked.

"Take today for example," Suzie explained.  "I spent the whole morning checking all the night shift work, while Ben Samson, who, I might add has six months _less seniority than me, spent the morning helping and joking with Commander Tucker – and it's not the first time.  Just because I can't understand some stupid football game anyway, I get relegated to all the boring stuff."_

"Wait a minute, Suzie, that's not a great example.  Trip wouldn't do something like that just because you were a woman, I'm sure."  Hoshi protested, before she thought.

"_Trip?  Since when do you call Commander Tucker 'Trip'?"  Travis asked, surprised._

Hoshi paused a minute.  _Oh crap.  _

"Doesn't everybody?" she asked lightly.

"And since when have you started defending any of them anyway?"  Suzie said accusingly.  "We've always complained to each other about all the stuff Ensign's get lumbered with, why've you suddenly changed your tune?"

"Look, guys, I'm just… I just had a bad morning, okay?  I'm sorry.  I've really got to be somewhere now – I'll see you guys later."

Hoshi made a hasty exit, leaving a surprised pair of ensigns behind in the mess hall.

"I wonder…" Suzie began.

"Wonder what?"  Travis asked.

"There was a rumour going round engineering today.  Apparently Commander Tucker was in Hoshi's quarters late last night.  I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now…" she trailed off.

Travis just stared at her.

"What?  Hoshi and the commander?  No, somehow, I don't think so."

"Why not?  She's always had a crush on him!"

"Since when?"

"Jeez, men are blind!  Since always!"

"Nah, I still don't believe it."

"Well – we'll see, won't we?"

___________________________________________________________________________


	12. Part 12

Part Twelve

-----------------

_Okay guys, this is the last part (at least for now, never say never again and all that!).  Thanx for all the reviews, it's really helped keep me going.  Hope you've enjoyed it!!_

AnnaP  xx

-----------------

"Ah!  Crewman Cutler, how are you this morning!"  Doctor Phlox greet Liz as she entered sickbay.

"Fine," she said glumly.  "I've got that cell analysis you asked me for."

"Wonderful!  The reproductive cycle of that bacteria we found on Ensign Mayweather is fascinating.  Quite unlike the usual pattern of prokaryotic cells."

"Fascinating," Cutler said blankly.  "Was there anything else?"

"Are you alright, Crewman?" Phlox asked.  "You seem – hm – not your usual effervescent self," he smiled.

"No well, I'm not feeling much like effervescing right now," she nodded.  "But I'll be fine.  It's nothing.  I just had an argument with Hoshi – I'm not in a very good mood."

"Ensign Sato certainly seems capable of creating strong reactions in her friends," the Doctor deliberated.  

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing.  You're just not the first person to mention Hoshi to me recently."

Liz grunted.  "Let me guess, Trip Tucker?"

"Oh," the Doctor looked at Elizabeth.  "You know about the situation."

"Unfortunately."

"Then you don't take a positive view of it?"

"I don't know what view I take anymore.  I think I've finally learnt to keep my mouth shut."

"I'd have thought you would be happy for Hoshi.  She and Commander Tucker seem well suited."

"You like it?" Liz asked, interested.

"Certainly!" the doctor said enthusiastically.  "What could provide a more relaxed atmosphere on board ship than a budding romance?"

"I know Denobulans have different, um, practises; but trust me, with humans, these things aren't always as straightforward as they look."

"I have observed while watching movies with you, that the crew seems to enjoy seeing the romances of fictional characters," Phlox mused.  "Why should they find that of two real-life people less enjoyable?  In fact, I believe the general lack of intimate relationships long term can have serious effects upon crew contentment and morale.  I believe most of Enterprise will react positively."

Cutler smiled at him.  "Maybe you're right," she said.  "That's certainly the optimistic view."

"It certainly would be disappointing if Cmdr Tucker and Ensign Sato were forced to deny their feelings because of fear of condemnation." Phlox said carefully.  "Or lose friends because of it." he added quietly.

----------------------------

"Commander," Malcolm Reed nodded as Trip entered the armoury.  

Trip looked around him at the empty room.  "Malcolm?"

"Problem, sir?"

"My name's Trip, Malcolm, or had you forgotten?"

"Sorry… Trip."

"That's better," Trip nodded.  "I've got those repair orders for you."

"Thanks," Malcolm took the padds Trip offered.  Instead of leaving, Trip stayed where he was, as if waiting for something.  "Was there something else?" Malcolm asked at last.

"No, no not exactly," Trip replied, but his shifted his feet uneasily.

"Trip?"

"It's not somethin' I can ask that easy, Malcolm, it's kinda personal."

"If it's something that needs saying, then say it," Malcolm said reservedly.

"Do you… ah," Trip scratched the back of his neck uneasily.  "What I mean is… do you care for Hoshi at all?"

"Hoshi Sato?" Malcolm asked innocently.

"How many other Hoshi's do we have?  Yeah, Hoshi Sato!  It's just that, well I've got the impression that you liked her, but I could be mistaken."

"What possible interest could it be of yours, sir?" Malcolm answered back, a little testily.  

Trip put a hand up, a peace offering.  "I just wanted to check, that's all.  I like to think we're friends, Malcolm, and if that' true then I should be straight with ya.  Hoshi and I… well, ah've realised I have feelin's for her and it turns out she feels the same way.  But I'd feel real bad if you feel I'm cutting in."

Malcolm looked away from Trip and fiddled with the computer console in front of him. 

"Malcolm?" Trip asked, after a fairly lengthy pause.

Malcolm looked up at last. 

"How can it be cutting in when you admit that Hoshi reciprocates your feelings?," Malcolm said softly.  "There's obviously nothing to cut in on."

"Things 'aint always as simple as that, Malcolm."  

"I think you've been mistaken, Commander.  I have no particular feelings for Hoshi, beyond friendship."  Malcolm looked up at last.  "Please believe me, Trip."

Trip didn't answer; just nodded.  He understood.  

----------------------------

"Hoshi!  Hoshi, wait!"

Hoshi turned round to find Liz Cuter following her as she walked back to her quarters after shift.  She waited until Liz had caught up with her, then started walking again.

"Look, Liz, I'm really tired, maybe we could talk tomorrow," she said, a little awkwardly.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want," Liz said eagerly.  "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry – I know what an ass I've been lately and I'm not surprised if you hate me forever."

Hoshi stopped walking and bit her lip to stop a smile coming out.  

"I don't hate you, Liz."

"Well you should be.  You were right, I have been jealous, and although I did believe some of the things I said, the way I said them was all wrong," she admitted more seriously.  "I really regret arguing with you, Hoshi."

"I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you too," Hoshi added.  "I didn't even give you a chance to let you have your say and maybe you were right to caution me…"

"- No!  Look, Hoshi, don't listen to me.  I don't know Trip that well, and if you think he's right for you, then that's enough for me.  And I want to hear all about it!  _Everything.  I've missed out on all the juicy details because of being stupid."_

Hoshi did smile this time.  "We-ell, there are a few things I've been… _dying to tell you."_

Cutler grinned.  "Great!  Let's discuss it tomorrow over a glass of wine and a Denobulan lesson."

"Denobulan?  I thought you were giving up?" Hoshi asked, puzzled, but smiling.

"Hmm, let's just say, I'm thinking of taking it up again!" Liz laughed.

----------------------------

Hoshi's door opened to reveal Trip, leaning against the door frame.  He looked tired, but his face brightened up as he saw Hoshi smile at him.

"I've been looking forward all day to that," he said gently, returning her smile.

She stepped back to let him in.  "To what?" she asked.

"To that beautiful face 'a yours, lookin' pleased to see me.  Always cheers me 'right up."

Hoshi blushed a little as she smiled.  "Sweet talker," she teased.

"Nah, I 'aint the linguist.  I'm just being honest.  It's been a long day, but now I get to the best part."

"Oh?  Which is?" Hoshi asked.

"Why, your cooking of course," Trip winked.  "I've been looking forward to it since you told me about that hot plate 'a yours."

"Ahh, about the hot plate," Hoshi started guiltily.  "I haven't actually had time to cook anything yet…  Or go to the replicator.  But!  I have got chips.  Oh, and fruit.  And maybe some cheese," she frowned as she tried to remember everything, but Trip just laughed.

"Whatever you have sounds fine with me."

She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  "I'm pleased to hear it," she grinned.

"This is nice," Trip said happily, scooping an arm round her.  "Yeah," he sighed, "this is real nice."

"You think things will stay that way," Hoshi murmured.  "If we stay together?"

"I know they will," Trip promised.

-----------------------

"So let me get this straight.  Liz knows, the captain knows, Malcolm knows.  Travis and Suzie _think they know, Ballard knows __something; and despite all of this, we're still going to keep us a secret?"_

"Not a secret _exactly – just keep things quiet."_

"And how long do you think we can do that?"

Trip leaned towards her and gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind Hoshi's ear.

"Let's find out," he whispered.  Leaning closer still, he bent his head to kiss her, her hand sneaking it's way into his hair as she responded eagerly.

_Mmm, heaven, Hoshi thought._


End file.
